Megumi Yamamoto
Megumi is ranked 4th in the S.A. and Yahiro's girlfriend. Appearance Megumi is a very pretty teenage girl who has long, wavy light brown hair with delicate bangs and two shorter pieces in the front. Her skin is pale and very light. Throughout the anime she is usually seen wearing the S.A uniform which consist of the S.A school uniform, a navy blue skirt, pale green shirt, pale yellow tie, and white blazer with the S.A. logo on the pocket. During the warmer months, Megumi wears a short sleeved white shirt with the S.A logo on the sleeve and pocket, purple striped tie and purple skirt. Outside of her uniform, Megumi dresses in doll-like clothing with many bows, lace, and ruffles. She always wears a skirt of some kind even when swimming. Personality Megumi is very cute and kind, and rarely joins in disputes. She usually writes on a sketchpad to communicate with others, but will speak when deeply upset (usually shouting), which can generally have devastating after-effects. She rarely speaks to other people with the exception of Yahiro, who is the only person that encourages her singing and who she later develops unrequited feelings for. Like Jun, she is very close to Ryuu; she can be fiercely protective of them both, and thinks of Ryuu as highly as she does her own brother. Megumi deeply cares for all S.A students and wishes to remain friends forever. Abilities Megumi also happens to be bad at sports and thus dislikes them. She fair at her academics Singing Although Megumi's singing usually has disastrous effects, often causing things around her to explode/break or knock people out. Yahiro theorizes that she probably sings very well, but that it needs to be in an open area and at a great distance - eventually thus demonstrating that she has an amazingly beautiful voice. While he had initially ordered her to sing during a "game" in which she was trying to make him happy, she eventually begins to do so under her own volition and gradually develops feelings for Yahiro. In the manga, Megumi gets the chance to sing for a producer, and with Yahiro's help she sings beautifully, because she finds out that whenever she sings for Yahiro, it comes out great. In the final episode, with Yahiro's help, she sings and manages to knock out some pursuing guards, and leave Yahiro still conscious. Background Megumi is the twin sister of Jun. She is the daughter of a famous singer and music producer and shares her brother's love of music. Megumi refuses to speak so as to preserve her singing voice and writes what she wishes for people to know on a sketchpad. In the manga, it is noted that she does not use the board that Yahiro bought for her when alone in the house with Ryuu and Jun. When she sings, her voice is so devastatingly powerful at a close range that everyone who stands near ends up dazed and disoriented afterward. In past she and her brother were bullied by her classmates for being odd. Then Ryuu vows to protect them both forever. Later Megumi becomes worried of Yahiro destroying Akira and Tadshi's relationship and pretends to be interested in him, hoping that Yahiro leaves them alone. But Megumi really falls for him but was hurt more times of being rejected. Plot In manga, Megumi texted her mother that the guy (Yahiro), she liked ,likes some other girl(Akira). This caused her mother to be furious towards the boy who rejected her daughter.Megumi lied that she still dates the guy. This made her mother, who invited both Megumi and her boyfriend to the concert held that week. Megumi desperately searched for a date but in vain. Yahiro who was watching this from far, confronted her. Not knowing the entire situation, accepted to be her pretend boyfriend and promises to attend the concert with her, not before annoying her little. In recent chapters, it was mentioned by Akira that Megumi visits Yahiro daily in her free times, where she sings to him. Yahiro seems to genuinely enjoys it. Relationships Megumi is in good terms with all the S.A students along with Sakura and Yahiro whose contacts are only with her. Rin Yamamoto Rin is Megumi's mother. She and Megumi have a very good relationshipo, eventhough Rin is always in her musical tour. Rin also introduced Megumi to the people who could debut her for singing. Rin also wanted to beat up the boy (Yahiro) who rejected Megumi. Fearing of getting awkward, Megumi lied that she was still dating. Jun Yamamoto Jun is Megumi's younger brother and is very close to her. They are twins and so they stick together most of the time. Jun and Megumi share a love of music, and he usually plays the violin while she sings whenever they perform together. Ryuu Tsuji Both twins are very close to Ryuu ,and treat him like their older brother. Ryuu protected the twins from being bullied. The three of them are inseperable and Ryuu often defends Megumi, especially when it comes to guys. However, Megumi and Jun often find themselves competing with animals & Yahiro's younger brother, for Ryuu's affection. Yahiro assumed Megumi to like Ryuu at first instant due to them being closed, until the misunderstanding was cleared. Yahiro Saiga Megumi first pretends to lIke Yahiro but eventually came to understand him better. Yahiro becomes Megumi's crush, who she later falls in love with. Yahiro is very cold towards Megumi and often hurts her, although it is possible that he does this unknowingly. Megumi asks Yahiro out several times, and is willing to do anything for him. She even puts on make-up and sings in front of crowds for him. Megumi even threthens to end her friendship with Akira, if she question Megumi about Yahiro. Even though Yahiro was unable to reciprocate her feelings but comes as close as his special friend.They have a very romantic bond in the manga. In the last episode of the anime, however, Yahiro tries to kiss Megumi, only to be interrupted by Tadashi riding a motorcycle. Both of them are seen as a future couple. But later in the manga, Yahiro admitted that he had never liked her, but said that he liked Akira even though Akira had rejected him. Yahiro once helped Megumi by pretending to be her boyfriend infront of Megumi's mother. He even helped her singing in many situation. Many female character like Hikari, Sakura with the exception of Akira encouraged Megumi's romance towards Yahiro. Megumi's mom even considered them to be a perfect couple. Although, in a branch off series of the manga, it seems that Yahiro's feelings toward Megumi have changed. At the beginning of one of the chapters revolving around Megumi's singing and Yahiro, Kei asks how he feels about Megumi which Yahiro then replies with, "She's my cute pet." Near the end of that chapter, Kei asks the same question which makes Yahiro get flustered and tells him, "None of your business!" It was also shown that he gets jealous on various occasions, where guys tried making a move on her, where he checked the band members out if they were all guys or not, or when Ryu talked about her godlike chest size. After hearing Ryu talk about them, he couldn't look Megumi in her eyes during their concert date as he was too embaressed and a little mad inside. It's pretty much confirmed that they started dating at the end when Sakura came in with magical chocolates, saying that she wants to share her happiness with the other couples and Megumi writes "Yahiro and I are fine. We are going to a concert this weekend", on her board. Hikari Hanazono Megumi turns to Hikari in times of happiness stone collection for new year, as Megumi is bad at sports. Megumi realize the true intension of her wish and helped her. Hikari also asked Megumi to sing for Kei's birthday party. Category:Characters Category:Special A Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters